uber_pll_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
RADLEY SANITARIUM
Teaser Hint "Phoenix rose angrily, genesis immediately, laboriously ended.Praying ambiguously, timidly, insolubly, extremely, nevertheless true." SOLUTION: "Fragile Patient" The Challenge Eddy Lamb has told me something seriously senseless today: “I think there's just one kind of folks. Folks.” What was he thinking? Is it relevant to A-NYTHING? Anyway, on the wall of the one of the Radley rooms, this was written in a red lipstick: "True courage is in facing danger when you are afraid...” It sounds like a motivational speech, not a clue at all. Then, Mona said this: "Tonight handle enemies.Nobody ever wondered, nobody's omnipresent, rigorously monsters attack livings." That was the moment when I got scared. A weird song has started to play. The lyrics were something like: Holy water cannot help you now Thousand armies couldn't keep me out I don't want your money I don't want your crown See I've come to burn your kingdom down' Seriously, where did that come from? Is it a song sang by a crAzy patient or there is more...? The next thing that has happened was the weirdest, in my opinion. I got out of the room and found a large shelf filled with books and other literature stuff. '''I saw "Lolita" and immediately remembered Vivian Darkbloom. Yes, there were other books there such as "The Great Gatsby" and "Fools Crow". There was also a book about Dôn. But are they relevant? I just decided to go home and order some Chinese food. But was it a good idea? We know that "A" ''loves to play with Chinese take-outs. ''Really, how many times did shim do that? * When you analyze all the clues and figure out what do they mean, you will have to find a link to somebody. Yes, I didn't say something but somebody. I can't promise it will be easy. * The team who wins this one (by posting the solution in the comments section together with a hashtag Team Mona or Team Ali) will win the "Wilden's Casebook" point. * Each day, the stakes will be higher because we will keep adding new points to the task if it doesn't get solved today. THE SOLUTION IS MRS. WELCH ''The Solution ''(Solved by HoneyMoon) #The first clue was a quote from the book "To Kill A Mocking Bird" and it refered to the episode 1x03 - To Kill A Mocking Girl. (MRS WELCH APPEARED IN THERE) #The second clue was a "Wizard Of Oz" quote and it refered to the episode 1x06 - There's No Place Like Homecoming. (MRS WELCH APPEARED IN THERE) #The Mona code reads "The New Normal", episode 1x17.' (MRS WELCH APPEARED IN THERE)' #The song is sang by "Florence and the Machine". The clue lies in Florence's full name, which is FLORENCE WELCH. #The books refered to two things: *Literature - Mrs Welch teaches english *The book "Fools Crow" - It was written by JAMES WELCH; the God Don - a WELSH god (and it's a word similar to Welch) 6. The chinese take-outs and "A" tempering with them was featured in 2 episodes - 1x06 and 2x16. In both of those episodes Mrs Welch appeared. After you knew the episodes, the literature and got a hint to the name WELCH, it wouldn't have been too hard to find her on the cast list. One user found her :-) Category:GAMES Category:Extremes